Bushing drivers perform two functions. They are used to remove worn bushings and they are used to install new bushings. This is a two step procedure as the worn bushing must be removed before the new bushing can be installed. Bushing drivers have a bushing interface at one end and an anvil at the other end. The bushing interface is brought into contact with the bushing and then the anvil is struck with a hammer to either drive the worn bushing out or drive the new bushing in.